Julius Jr.
Julius Jr. is an American animated television series based on the characters of the Paul Frank brand.Produced by Saban Brands and animated by BrainPower Studio, Julius Jr. airs on Nick Jr. in the United States. The series debuted on September 29, 2013, with the second season premiering on May 3, 2014. Premise The series centers around Julius Jr., a monkey with a penchant for invention. Together with his best pals, Worry Bear, Sheree, Clancy, and Ping, they build a playhouse out of a simple cardboard box. But when they walk inside, to their surprise and delight, they discover that ordinary objects magically come to life and amazing adventures are just a door away. At the end of each episode, an original song is featured. The song shows highlights from the shown episode. Cast and characters Main characters *'Julius Jr.' (voiced by E.G. Daily) – Simply called "Julius" on most occasions, a young chimp and an aspiring inventor who loves to create gadgets to help his friends. He lives in "the box" where he has his own workshop. His catchphrase is "The best inventions are the ones that help your friends!" Although he is a monkey, he does not find bananas delicious and instead prefers peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. *'Clancy' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – A short giraffe who lives in the box with Julius and the others. Clancy is competitive and often wants to be the best at anything. But he can be a bit impatient at times. His head is larger than the rest of his body. His musical instruments are a hammond organ, and on rare occasions a saxophone. *'Sheree' (voiced by Athena Karkanis) – A blue raccoon who lives in the box with Julius and the others. Sheree is girly, and loves to bake cupcakes and other desserts. She also loves anything sparkly, and has a great sense of fashion. She and Julius are the two main characters who wear garments. *'Worry Bear' (voiced by Benjamin Israel) – A bear who lives in the box with Julius and the others. He "lives up to his name," as he worries about many different things. Because of this, he often exercises caution when engaging in an activity. He has a sock monkey named Rocky. His musical instrument is a set of drums. *'Ping' (voiced by Steph Lynn Robinson) – Ping is a squeaky-voiced panda cub who lives in "the box" with Julius and the others. She is outgoing and playful. She is also curious, like any young child. Unfortunately, due to her age, she is not very independent. Worry Bear is her cousin. Her musical instrument is a tambourine. *'Alexander Graham Doorbell' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) – The talking door to Julius's workshop in the box. He wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and has a white moustache. His catchphrase is "Whoa!" (which he says every time he is opened). *'Tool Box-a-Lot' (voiced by James Kee) – Julius's robotic toolbox who carries some of Julius's inventions along with him on journeys inside the hall of doors. *'Chachi' (voiced by Steph Lynn Robinson) – A chihuahua who is a constant companion for everyone in "the box"; they play fetch and teach him tricks. Chachi loves to play dress-up and he is a great model who adores having his picture taken. Other characters *'Shaka Brah Yeti' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) – A snowboarding yeti who lives in "Icelaska," which is located in "the hall of doors." *'Sylvia' and Gloria – Two caterpillars that live in "Bugswana," which is located in "the hall of doors." *'Diamondbeard' – A gorilla pirate who lives on Seashelly Island. He has tiny diamonds embedded on his beard as his name implies. He also has a domineering mother who can be heard speaking but isn't seen. *'The Wandering Wardrobe' – An animated closet that contains different outfits for Sheree and the gang. *'Bob' – The giggling red beagle who operates the carnival. *'Sharky' – Diamondbeard's nephew. *'Nadia' – A squid who repairs machines. She enjoys working a lot even if it means very few rest times. *'Rock Sock 3000' – A robot resembling a larger version of Worry Bear's doll. Julius can program it for various purposes, although it also has a tendency to go haywire. *'Dez' – A shy dragon with a plaid blue color. He's quite socially close to Ping. He is also the pet of a red magician. *'Brewster' – The rooster who runs the farm. Episodes References External links * Official website Category:Shows